Home
by Helleni
Summary: Fin alternative des Chroniques de Narnia : Prince Caspian. Susan ne peut pas quitter Narnia. C’est devenu sa maison. Mais pour quelle autre raison reste-t-elle ? Peter, Edmund et Lucy vont-ils rester eux aussi ou repartir en Angleterre? Traduction!
1. Already At Home

Hellooo!! Ma nouvelle traduction... toujours de **MoonlightSpirit, **j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira et j'attend vos critiques avec impatiences (je veux m'améliorer... n'hésitez pas XD)

Bien sur, les Chroniques de Narnia ne nous appartiennent pas... bla bla bla XD

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Susan tourna le dos au prince – ou plutôt le roi désormais – et avança lentement vers sa famille, Peter, Edmund et Lucy. Ils étaient sur le point de quitter Narnia et Peter et Susan ne pourraient jamais y revenir. Ils avaient appris tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de Narnia. Mais quelque chose dans le cœur de Susan la retenait, l'attirant loin du portail qui menait chez elle. Susan fit demi tour et fit ce à quoi personne, excepté peut être Aslan, ne s'attendait. Elle plaça doucement une main sur la nuque de Caspian et l'attira dans un doux baiser qui ne dura que quelques instants mais qui leur sembla durer une éternité.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire avant de partir. Quelque chose qu'elle se languissait de faire depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans la forêt. Susan se recula doucement mais Caspian continuait de l'enlacer, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux bruns. Puis il la lâcha et Susan s'éloigna en regardant le sol.

- Je ne peux pas partir, dit-elle doucement.

Peter, Edmund et Lucy échangèrent des regards confus.

- Susan, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lucy

- Je ne peux pas rentrer e Angleterre, répondit Susan, Narnia est devenu mon monde, ma maison plus que n'importe quel endroit où j'ai pu aller. Je ne peux pas partir.

Susan se tourna vers Caspian et dit :

- Et je ne peux pas vous quitter.

- Mais Aslan, n'avez-vous pas dit que Susan et moi ne pourrions plus jamais revenir à Narnia ? demanda Peter au grand lion.

- J'ai dit que vous ne pourriez plus revenir, répondit Aslan, je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne pouviez pas rester.

- Bien… alors, si Susan peut rester, je veux rester aussi, dit Lucy.

- Moi aussi, continua Edmund.

- Et moi, dit Peter, Susan a raison. Je pense que Narnia est plus une maison pour nous que nulle part ailleurs. Nos amis, ici, sont devenus notre famille.

- Mais ou vivrions-nous ? demanda Lucy avec curiosité. Notre palais a été détruit. Susan, Edmund, Peter et moi avons vu les ruines quand Caspian nous a rappelés à Narnia.

- Vous pouvez toujours vivre dans mon château, proposa Caspian.

- Ma sœur vivant sous le même toit que l'homme qu'elle aime, dit Peter avec un large sourire, cela ne semble pas être une très brillante idée.

- Peter, s'indigna Susan en rougissant.

- Je plaisante Susan, répondit Peter en riant puis il ajouta dans un murmure : un peu.

- Eh bien, allons-y, dit Lucy en prenant la direction du grand palais.

Peter et Edmund l'imitèrent, suivis par Susan et Caspian.

Caspian entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Susan.

- Alors, vous ne pouviez vraiment pas me quitter ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Susan.

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement en souriant.

- Vous m'aimez autant ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Susan le poussa gentiment.

- Vous êtes si présomptueux, répondit-elle en riant.

Caspian rit avec elle et, ensemble, ils rentrèrent au palais.

* * *

J'espère que ma traduction vous a plus!!


	2. Can't Take It In

Je ne suis pas très song-fic mais bon... une traduction est une traduction XD

La chanson est **I Can't Take It in** de Imogen Heap

* * *

Susan se tenait près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Caspian avait fait attention à ce qu'elle et ses frères et sœurs aient les meilleures chambres du palais. Celle de Susan avait un dallage bleu argenté, un lit à baldaquin bleu clair avec un auvent en velours bleu foncé. La coiffeuse, l'armoire et la table de nuit étaient faits dans un bois foncé et décorés de sculptures de fées, de centaures et autres créatures de Narnia.

C'était la nuit, mais Susan n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était trop agitée : toutes les fibres de son corps semblaient être réveillées, alertées, sensibles à tout ce qu'il se passait à Narnia depuis le gazouillement des crickets jusqu'aux chansons des faunes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était toujours à Narnia et qu'elle resterait avec Caspian. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant Narnia à travers la beauté de la nuit. Les arbres chuchotaient entre eux et la rumeur des rivières parvenait jusqu'à elle. De temps à autres, elle pouvait apercevoir un centaure ou un faune.

_Can't close my eyes_

_  
I'm wide awake_

_  
Every hair on my body_

_  
Has got a thing for this place_

Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et dévoila Caspian, habillé d'une chemise blanche aux manches bouffies et d'un pantalon noir.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus ? demanda-t-il en marchant vers elle.

Susan secoua la tête.

- Moi non plus, dit-il, qu'est-ce qui vous garde éveillée ?

Susan fixa le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

- Narnia, répondit-elle.

Caspian entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Susan adorait la sensation qu'elle éprouvait quand Caspian la touchait. Il avait un effet sur elle que personne n'avait. Parfois, ce sentiment l'envahissait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

_Oh, empty my heart_

_I've got to make room for this feeling_

_It's so much bigger than me_

- C'est merveilleux, dit Susan rêveusement.

- Pas aussi merveilleux que vous, murmura Caspian.

Susan pouffa et rougit.

- Parfois, c'est dur de tout voir, continua Susan, de croire tout ce que l'on voit. De croire tout ce qui s'est passé depuis quelques jours.

- Je sais, répondit Caspian, trop de chose se sont passées et ont changées. Il y a une semaine, je ne croyais pas en les Narniens comme les faunes ou les arbres qui dansent. Et maintenant, regardez !

- Ce monde n'a jamais été aussi beau, dit Susan.

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_I can't take it in_

- Parfois, j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, dit Caspian en enlaçant Susan comme si elle allait disparaître. Et que je me réveille en découvrant que tout ceci ne s'est pas produit, que je ne vous ai pas rencontré.

Susan se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je suis réellement là, murmura-t-elle. Et je le serais toujours. Je vous aime.

Caspian lui sourit et enlaça Susan.

- Je vous aime aussi, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

_Weightless in love...unraveling_

_For all that's to come_

_And all that's ever been_

_We're back to the board_

_With every shade under the sun_

_Let's make it a good one_

Caspian se recula juste assez pour regarder Susan dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était plus belle que toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu voir. Caspian s'approcha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Susan l'embrasa en retour avec énergie et passion. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit. Caspian lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, demandant son accord et leur amour sembla remplir la chambre si bien que la pièce aurait pu exploser.

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_I can't take it in_

_Laaaaaaaa ohhhhhhh_

_I can't take it in_

_Laaaaaaaaa ohhhhhh_

_I can't take it in_

_Woahhhhhhh_

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_I can't take it in_

Susan pouvait difficilement croire tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La semaine précédente, elle était une jeune fille normale en Angleterre. Maintenant, elle était reine de Narnia, vivant dans un sublime palais et amante du plus beau jeune homme de Narnia. C'était bien plus que ce dont elle avait jamais pu rêver, plus que ce dont elle avait besoin.

_More that I wonder_

_More than I ever needed_

_Woahhhhhh_

_More that I wonder_

_Oooooohhhhhh_

Quand Caspian et Susan se séparèrent, ils s'étendirent un moment en se regardant dans les yeux.

- Je devrais regagner ma chambre, dit Caspian en caressant les longs cheveux bruns de Susan.

- Restez, murmura-t-elle.

- Que ferait Peter s'il nous trouvait ? dit Caspian. Je sais, par expérience personnelle, qu'il est plutôt doué avec une épée.

Susan se leva, alla vers la porte et la ferma à clef. Puis elle revint s'étendre à coté de Caspian.

- Maintenant, personne ne pourra nous déranger, dit-elle en passant ses doigts entre les cheveux bruns et bouclés de Caspian, ce qu'elle avait eu envi de faire depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans la forêt. Et ensemble, ils s'endormirent sous la mélodie de Narnia.


	3. This is Home

La chanson est **This is Home** de Switchfoot (que l'on rerouve à la fin du film... pendant le générique)

* * *

Plus tard, le jour suivant, Caspian et Susan marchaient main dans la main à travers les bois proche du château. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et jetait des ombres sinistres sur le sol. Susan posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Caspian, admirant la beauté de Narnia. Bien sur que l'Angleterre lui manquait, mais elle ne pouvait pas y retourner. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et certainement pas après avoir rencontré Caspian. De plus, Narnia était devenue sa véritable maison et elle aurait toujours ses souvenirs d'Angleterre.

_I've got my memories_

_  
They're always_

_  
Inside of me_

_  
But I can't go back_

_  
Back to how it was_

_  
I believe now_

_  
I've come too far_

_  
No I can't go back_

_  
Back to how it was_

_  
Created for a place_

_  
I've never known_

Deux centaures s'inclinèrent à leur passage et Caspian et Susan s'inclinèrent en retour. Ils marchèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Caspian sente le regard de Susan sur lui.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ? demanda Caspian avec un petit sourire.

- Je songeais juste à quel point j'étais heureuse d'être chez moi, sourit Susan.

- Vous ne regretterez jamais… d'être restée ici ? demanda nerveusement Caspian.

- Bien sur que non, répondit Susan, j'appartiens à ce monde, avec vous.

_This is home_

_  
Now I'm finally_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

Susan avait toujours souhaité trouver un endroit qu'elle puisse appeler sa maison. Quelque part ou elle se sente vraiment chez elle. Et maintenant, elle l'avait trouvé.

_  
I've been searching_

_  
For a place of my own_

_  
Now I've found it_

_  
Maybe this is home_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

- Mais votre pays ne vous manque pas ? demanda Caspian.

Susan le regarda avec un sourire taquin.

- Voulez-vous que je parte ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, non, dit rapidement Caspian, je veux juste être sur que vous soyez heureuse.

- Vous voulez savoir ce que me rendrait vraiment heureuse ? demanda Susan

- Quoi ? demanda Caspian.

Susan s'approcha et embrassa les douces lèvres de Caspian. Celui-ci entoura ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant plus près de lui. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, Caspian lui sourit.

- Peut être devrions-nous rentrer au palais pour le dîner, rigola Susan, faisons la course.

Elle prit la direction du château en riant. C'était dur de croire que, quelques jours plus tôt, ils étaient en pleine bataille. Susan connaissait les dangers de Narnia, mais elle connaissait aussi sa magie et ses miracles. C'était beaucoup plus beau que l'Angleterre. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de créatures mythiques en Angleterre.

_Belief over misery_

_  
I've seen the enemy_

_  
And I won't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_  
And I got my heart_

_  
Set on_

_  
What happens next_

_  
I got my eyes wide_

_  
It's not over yet_

_  
We are miracles_

_  
And we're not alone_

_This is home_

_  
Now I'm finally_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

_  
I've been searching_

_  
For a place of my own_

_  
Now I've found it_

_  
Maybe this is home_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

Caspian courut après Susan, ses longues jambes lui donnant un avantage. Il rattrapa Susan et la saisit par la taille.

- Je vous ai, ma reine, murmura Caspian à son oreille.

Susan se retourna dans ses bras :

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit elle en frappant sa poitrine amicalement, vos jambes sont plus longues que les miennes.

- Eh bien, je pense que je mérite un prix pour vous avoir attrapé, dit Caspian avec un large sourire, immobilisant Susan contre un arbre. Susan lui fit un sourire espiègle.

- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Caspian s'approcha et captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Susan sourit ; elle s'était toujours demandé quand trouverait-elle l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Et elle était en train de l'embrasser. Elle était chez elle, dans ses bras et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

Ils se séparèrent finalement pour reprendre leur souffle et Susan remarqua à quel point le soleil était descendu.

_And now after all_

_  
My searching_

_  
After all my questions_

_  
I'm gonna call it home_

_  
I got a brand new mindset_

_  
I can finally see_

_  
The sunset_

_  
I'm gonna call it home_

_This is home_

_  
Now I'm finally_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

_  
I've been searching_

_  
For a place of my own_

_  
Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au palais, suggéra Susan comme Caspian continuait d'embrasser son cou, ses yeux papillonnant lorsqu'elle se pencha sous ses baisers.

- Maintenant ? Se plaignit Caspian et l'embrassant sous son oreille, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

- Oui, avant que Lucy ou Edmund ou, pire, Peter ne viennent et ne nous trouve, dit Susan.

Caspian sourit et prit Susan dans ses bras à la façon d'une mariée. Susan cria et s'accrocha fermement à lui alors qu'il marchait vers le palais.

- Que faites-vous ? Rit Susan.

Caspian se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement et dit :

- Maintenant, nous pouvons nous embrasser et rentrer au palais en même temps.

Susan roula ses yeux mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son beau visage. Elle sourit et se blottit contre sa poitrine tandis qu'ils faisaient route vers chez eux.

_Now I know_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

_I've come too far_

_Now I won't go back_

_  
This is home _


End file.
